


Truth

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, Or I read it somewhere, a weird version of truth or dare, but like I think i've seen people play this on Tv, so like I didn't come up with this idea of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Hermione may or may not be in love with Ron Weasley and her best friend Ginny may or may not be trying to set them up by using a complicated version of Truth or Dare. Also, it's New Year's Eve and the clock is ticking towards midnight.





	Truth

"Are you going to tell him finally?" Ginny rolled over on Hermione's bed and stared at the older girl. Hermione was doing her hair in the mirror so Ginny's gaze was ignored.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that you're ridiculously in love with my brother."

"I'm not in love with Ron."

"That right there proves it," Ginny jumped off the bed. "I didn't say which brother."

"Well, why would I like any of your other brothers?" Hermione turned to face the younger girl. "I don't really know any of them."

"You know the twins and Percy."

"All of them are in relationships."

"Exactly," Ginny moved to help Hermione with her hair.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Everyone else is in a relationship so you and Ron deserve the same," Ginny finished Hermione's hair and helped her start her makeup. "Besides its New Year's Eve what better time to do it other than Christmas or Valentine's Day."

"Are you going to start getting ready for the party?" Hermione looked over Ginny's clothing of choice, pajamas.

"I'll get ready if you admit that you love Ron," Ginny smirked.

"Well then enjoy going to the party in your cat PJs." Hermione stalked out of the room a similar smirk on her face. Who was Ginny to tease her about her love life? The younger girl had been in love with Harry for years and never said a word. In fact, Ginny had gone around dating other people while waiting for Harry to come to her.

Hermione had much more sense than that. She had decided just to let the fates guide her where she needed to go. So far it had worked for her. Her grades were fantastic, her friends were great, and her life plan hadn't fallen apart yet.

Except spending every major break with the boy she was madly in love with didn't help. She agreed she wouldn't say anything until the time was right. But she never really figured out how she would know when the time was right.

Ginny always pushed her to say something in her own clever ways. This was the first time that the red-haired girl had said something so outright about Hermione's affections. But the younger girl was partially correct. This party would be a nice time to tell Ron. If everything went bad she could just go home the next day and never speak to him again.

Well, maybe that last part would be hard to achieve because they'd still be in the same friend group. Another reason why neither Hermione or Ginny said anything about their crushes. School would be immensely awkward if it all went south.

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley, you've done a wonderful job on this party," Hermione hugged the older woman despite the fact that she helped to set up the party. It was just the polite thing to do.

"Thank you, dear."

Hermione moved on shortly after since a few other people wanted to congratulate Mrs. Weasley on her fantastic hosting. The party contained only the closest friends but squeezed into the burrow it seemed like more people. They would have liked to have it in the yard in a tent but inside the house just seemed cozier. Also, the food was easier to transport.

"Hermione," Ron walked up to her throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Hermione definitely had not been avoiding the youngest of the Weasley boys. No, she just hadn't managed to walk into him yet. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was terrified about accidentally saying she liked him.

"Sorry, Ron." She tried to slip out of his hold. "There's just a lot of people."

"And you're so short," He ruffled her hair.

"Or maybe you're freakishly tall," Hermione tried to stifle her laugh."

"Ouch 'Mione." Ron threw his hand over heart in pretend hurt. "You wound me."

"There you two are." All of a sudden Ginny popped out of nowhere. "All the young adults are playing a game upstairs."

"This can't be good." Hermione whispered mostly to herself.

* * *

"Everyone get into teams of two," Ginny smiled as she sat herself down next to Harry forcing Hermione and Ron to be a team.

The teams ended up being Percy and Oliver, Fred and Angelina, George and Lee, Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, I see where Ginny is going with this," Angelina said once she noticed that half the teams were couples.

"Whatever do you mean, Ange?" Ginny giggled.

"What are we doing, Ginny?" Hermione tried to keep herself contained. Ron's left leg was pressed up against her right one and everything felt warm.

"It's a game I made up," The youngest Weasley stood and walked over to get a bottle from the other side of her room. "It's spin the bottle, truth or dare, but in teams."

"I hate to break it to you Gin but I'm sure other people have done this before," Fred chuckled.

"Just let me have this."

"Explain the rules then," George sighed.

"Okay well someone from an opposing team will spin the bottle the team it lands on will have to either do the dare or answer the truth. The spinning team will take the other team out and if it's a truth they only have to give the answer. At the end all the questions will be revealed but not in the moment. If it's a dare they have to do it," Ginny placed the bottle on the ground. "Harry and I will spin first."

"What happens if it lands on your team?" Angelina stopped Ginny before she could spin.

"Then the team on the other end of the bottle will ask us truth or dare," Ginny spun the bottle and the group watched it turn around.

Of course, fate decided to intervene at this moment in time and stopped the bottle on Hermione and Ron.

"Fantastic," Hermione muttered.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny's eyes gleamed.

"Dare," Ron said.

"Truth," Hermione said at the same time.

"Fine we'll do both," Ginny clapped her hands. "I'll take Hermione and Harry you take Ron."

* * *

"Tell me honestly," Ginny started, "Do you like Ron? Remember this is a truth so you have to tell me."

Hermione was glad the rules kept the questions a secret. Even if it was for a time she could at least pretend everything was alright before everyone knew She liked Ron.

"I do," Hermione whispered.

"Great now go out there and tell him," Ginny pushed Hermione towards the door.

"Kids!" Molly yelled up the stairs saving Hermione from her fate. "It's about to turn midnight."

"Lucky," Ginny teased.

* * *

"10, 9, 8…" The counting continued but someone stopped Hermione's counting.

"Harry may have dared me to do this but I was going to do it anyway," Ron turned Hermione around surprising her.

"3, 2, 1…"

Ron kissed her right when everyone yelled one. Hermione wasn't sure how long it lasted since everyone around her was celebrating in their own way.

"Ginny's question was if I liked you," Hermione said as she pulled away from the kiss. "I said yes."

"Bloody Hell," Ron laughed. "Who knew this New Year's was going to be this great!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
